xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (Japanese: , Dai rantō sumasshu burazāzu) comprised of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, are the fourth and fifth installmentshttp://kotaku.com/an-in-depth-chat-with-the-genius-behind-super-smash-bro-530744390 in the ''Super Smash Bros'' series. Shulk was introduced as a playable character, which led to Xenoblade Chronicles content being represented in the games. Characters Shulk is the only playable character from Xenoblade Chronicles. His attacks mostly revolve around his moves from the game, but some are a bit different. The other main characters from Xenoblade Chronicles appear as trophies, and Fiora and Riki appear as special items in the Smash Tour mini-game. Riki appears as an Assist Trophy, using various Arts to the summoner's advantage. Finally, Riki and Dunban cameo in Shulk's Final Smash, a Chain Attack. Moveset Standard Special Shulk's standard special move is switching between the five available Monado arts in this game. Arts can be shuffled through by pressing the special attack button, and will show a different kanji character for each art. Upon selection, each art can be cancelled by either pressing the special attack button 3 times or holding it for 3 seconds without moving. They are as follows: * 翔 (Jump): An art created solely for this game. It increases Shulk's jumping height, but reduces defence. * 疾 (Speed): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. It increases Shulk's running speed while decreasing his jump height and damage dealt per attack. * 盾 (Shield): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. It increases his defence, while reducing his speed, jump height, and attack power. * 斬 (Buster): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. ''It increases attack power, but decreases launching power and defense. * 撃 (Smash): An art created solely for this game. It increases launching power, but decreases attack power and defense against launching. Side Special Shulk's side special allows him to perform his signature Back Slash. He jumps up before slamming the Monado down, similar to Link's dash attack. Just like the name suggests, and like in ''Xenoblade Chronicles, it deals more damage and knockback when used from behind. Up Special Shulk's up special makes him perform an Air Slash. Here, he jumps up one time into the air while swiping the Monado nearby, similar to the Dolphin slash. By pressing the attack button again, he performs another small forward slash, which allows him to gain a little more height and distance. Down Special Shulk's down special is Vision, The most powerful counterattack in the game. There are 2 variations of this counter. The standard is the normal counter, where Shulk steps back and then prepares to counterattack; this is done simply by initiating a counter. A fast version of the counter can also be performed if, once the counter is initiated, the player tilts the control stick in the direction of the attack. This counter is quicker but is slightly weaker than the normal. Final Smash Shulk's Final Smash is a Chain Attack. Shulk summons Dunban and Riki, and the three attack any players that are trapped in the Final Smash zone. Shulk then finishes it off with a large swing of the Monado, Reminiscent of a Monado Buster. This Final Smash is a trapping Final Smash, meaning a character must be trapped in the window of light before the Final Smash can be used. Things to Note These are some minor notes for Shulk's moveset. * His side smash attack can be altered to go at a higher or lower angle, similar to Captain Falcon's. * Air Slash's vertical distance covered is increased when the Jump art is active. Custom Moves Like all other characters in the games, Shulk has two alternate custom moves available to him. Custom Standard Specials * Decisive Monado Arts: The arts are the same, but they last longer and cannot be cancelled after being chosen. In addition, arts take longer to activate. * Hyper Monado Arts: The arts are stronger, but their weaknesses are also amplified. Arts also last a shorter amount of time. Custom Side Specials * Back Slash Leap: Shulk jumps up high before delivering the attack. Has increased vertical movement. * Back Slash Charge: Shulk has Super Armour when delivering the slash. Has increased horizontal movement. Custom Up Specials * Advancing Air Slash: The second slash now propels Shulk further horizontally. * Mighty Air Slash: The attack has reduced range but deals more damage. Custom Down Specials * Dash Vision: Shulk steps forward when delivering the attack. It is quicker but less powerful. * Power Vision: The counter is stronger, but will become weaker the more it is used. Equipment Shulk can equip all badges, as well as Sword, Jacket, and Shoe equipment items. Palette Swap Shulk's standard outfit is based off of his standard appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles. His other six correlate with a specific character, which are (going from left to right) as follows: Mecha-Fiora, Dunban, Reyn, Sharla, Melia, and Riki. His last costume puts him in his swimming trunks, which is his armourless appearance. Post by Sakurai "Pic of the day. The color variations for Shulk are all based off outfit colors of his travel companions... excluding one of them. Lucina's color variations are also based off the female characters in Fire Emblem Awakening."Pallet Swap Pic of the Day Easter Eggs In the Boxing Ring stage on the Wii U version, each character has an alias. Shulk's alias is "The Visionary," referring to the fact that he can have visions. In PAL versions of the game, his alias is "Has Visions of Victory," once again alluding to his power to see the future. Guidance Conversations are discussions that occur between Pit, Palutena, and Viridi on the Palutena's Temple stage on the Wii U version, similar to the Codec calls from Brawl. Each character has a different conversation, and Shulk's is as followed. * Pit: "I don't think I've seen that guy around." * Palutena: "That's Shulk. He's 18 years old and clocks in at 5 feet 6 inches." '' * Pit: ''"That's a pretty fancy sword he's got." * Palutena: "That's the Monado, the sword that defeated the Mechonis." * Pit: "Makes us look like a buncha jokers." * Palutena: "The Monado can change Shulk's strengths and weaknesses. For example, it may increase his jumping ability while decreasing his defense." * Pit: "So for every strength he gains, he also gains a weakness." * Palutena: "Yes, and Shulk can KO opponents easier when they've sustained more damage. '' ** ''"But if you know his weaknesses, he's not too difficult to deal with." * Pit: "Let's not lose our heads, though!" File:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Palutena's Guidance - Shulk|The Guidance Conversation regarding Shulk Reveal Post by Sakurai Sakurai first revealed Shulk on Miiverse, where he posted a second Pic of the Day just to show off the new challenger. "Pic of the day. From Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk joins the battle!! He's not the type of character that would usually appear in the Smash Bros. series, but we worked really hard to make it happen. We're very happy with how he turned out. This stage is Gaur Plain." Initial Reveal Post "Shulk's sword, the Monado, slashes enemies with a beam when activated, so it can strike from long range. What really makes this weapon unique is that when the Monado Arts are activated, it can change Shulk's features and abilities! Emerge victorious in battle by changing your abilities strategically!!"Initial Reveal Post 2 Reveal Trailer File:Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Shulk's Reveal Trailer Stages Gaur Plain makes an appearance as a stage in both versions. In the Nintendo 3DS version, the stage is much smaller, and features 2 large platforms with 5 smaller platforms under them. The Wii U version of the stage is much larger and has many more platforms. This stage is compatible in 8 Player Smash. On the Wii U version (albeit not during 8-Player Smash), Metal Face can appear during nighttime on the stage. Once he appears, he may destroy one of the two larger platforms with a laser beam and then sit down on the remaining platforms on one side. He will not disturb the fighters unless they attempt to attack him. He will attack by swiping his claws back and forth. Upon defeat, he creates multiple explosions, harming everyone except the one that defeated him, before falling. If not defeated, he will fly away when dawn breaks. The platform that he lowered will eventually be restored. It is possible for Metal Face to show up multiple times during a match, even if he is defeated. File:GaurPlain3DS.JPG|Gaur Plain as seen on the 3DS version. File:MetalFaceSmash.png|Metal Face on Gaur Plain in the Wii U version. MetalFaceLaser.png|Metal Face destroying a large platform. Smash Tour Smash Tour is a mode exclusive to the Wii U version. In this mode, 4 Miis walk around a board collecting powerups and fighters. A few Xenoblade Chronicles aspects appear in this mode. 2 trophies appear as items, being Mecha-Fiora and Riki. Mecha-Fiora can only be used in battle, and will increase the user's attack power as they take more damage, similar to Lucario's Aura. Riki can only be used on the board, and will draw in all items that are 2 spaces away, good or bad. Metal Face can also appear on the board, but it is very rare. If a player runs into him, all players will fight against Metal Face on Gaur Plain. The player that defeats Metal Face, or the last person standing in the fight, will recieve a big stat boost. Assist Trophies In addition to appearing during Shulk's Final Smash, Riki appears as an Assist Trophy. In his Assist Trophy form, Riki can use up to 6 Arts, being Happy Happy, Freezinate, Bed Time, Roly Poly, You Can Do It, and Yoink!. Happy Happy will boost the attack and launching power of all fighters, Freezinate freezes other fighters, Yoink! pulls all items towards Riki, Bed Time puts all opponents to sleep, Roly Poly will make all opponents trip if they are on the ground, and You Can Do It heals all fighters. He activates 3-4 arts each time he is summoned. Post by Sakurai "Pic of the day. The legendary hero Riki appears as an Assist Trophy and in Shulk's Final Smash!! As an Assist Trophy, he uses many arts like Happy Happy, Freezinate, and Yoink! He sounds a bit like Tingle…but don't worry, Tingle will make an appearance too. By the way, a cursor will appear above Assist Trophies and Pokémon to indicate which fighter is its ally. Now you can tell right off the bat who it belongs to!!" Riki's Pic of the Day. Trophies There are multiple trophies of various characters from Xenoblade Chronicles in both games, with the majority being in the Wii U Version. Nintendo 3DS Version There are few Xenoblade Chronicles trophies in this version of the game. Wii U Version The Wii U version has many more Xenoblade Trophies, and organises them into two trophy boxes. The first is titled "Shulk and his Companions," ("Shulk and Co." in Europe), and features the Chain Attack trophy and all party members, except for Mecha-Fiora. The other is called "Mechonis" ("Mechon" in Europe), and features all faced Mechon, including Mecha-Fiora. Shulk and his Companions / Shulk and Co. Mechonis / Mechon No Trophy Box Music The following is a list of tracks from the Xenoblade Original Soundtrack. Most tracks play only in the Gaur Plain stage, with "Mechanical Rhythm" being available in Smash Run. The only non-''Xenoblade Chronicles'' track that plays is "The validictory elegy". A portion of "You Will Know Our Names" plays as Shulk's victory theme. * "Xenoblade Chronicles Medley" - Gaur Plain (New Remix) * "Engage the Enemy" - Gaur Plain * "Gaur Plain" - Gaur Plain* * "Gaur Plain (Night)" - Gaur Plain * "Time to Fight!" - Gaur Plain * "An Obstacle in Our Path" - Gaur Plain * "Mechanical Rhythm" - Gaur Plain, Smash Run* * "You Will Know Our Names" - Gaur Plain* Items marked with an * appear in the Nintendo 3DS version. Those not marked appear in the Wii U version only. amiibo Shulk was announced to have an amiibo in Wave 3 of the Super Smash Bros. set in November of 2014. It was released February 2015. Shulk, similar to Xenoblade Chronicles itself, was a GameStop exclusive amiibo, adding to its rarity. Originally Shulk was only available to those who managed to preorder him from Gamestop while he was still available. However, he was scheduled for a reprint run in May 2015, but Gamestop ran out of amiibo yet again. At the time of launch, he was considered the second-rarest amiibo by many, second only to Rosalina and Luma. Eventually the amiibo was released at other retailers. Aside from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Shulk is also be compatible with Xenoblade Chronicles 3D using the New Nintendo 3DS amiibo functionality. This amiibo will unlock character models and songs for the player to view and listen to. Mii Fighter Costume There is a Dunban costume available for the Mii Swordfighters. This Costume is DLC, and was first released on April 15, 2015. Nintendo also released a QR code for those who wish to have the exact Mii used in the costume's advertising. The costume costs $0.75, £0.69 or €0.79 for just one version, and $1.15, £1.09 or €1.19 for both versions. Gallery ShulkPoster.png|Promotional artwork of Shulk's reveal. ShulkSSBU1.jpg|Shulk on Gaur Plain with Monado Buster active. ShulkSSBU2.jpg|Shulk activating Monado Smash with Captain Falcon nearby. ShulkSSBU3.jpg|Shulk preforming Back Slash on Link and Donkey Kong. ShulkSSBU4.jpg|Shulk charging up a downward smash attack. ShulkSSBU5.jpg|Shulk taunting alongside 2 Villagers. ShulkSSBU6.jpg|Shulk hitting Link with Monado Shield active. ShulkSSBU7.jpg|Shulk's armourless appearance on the Boxing Ring stage. Shulk3DS1.jpg|Shulk and Riki on the 3DS version of Gaur Plain. Shulk3DS2.jpg|Shulk on the 3DS version of Final Destination. Trivia * Despite its name, the Gaur Plain stage does not actually take place near the Gaur Plain location in Xenoblade Chronicles. Gaur Plain is located closer to the knee of Bionis, and this stage takes place far closer to the center of Bionis, considering Mechonis can clearly be seen. However, similar to the chosen music name, this can be dismissed as the developers alternatively calling the Bionis' Leg as Gaur Plain, due to Gaur Plain being the largest area on the Bionis' Leg. * The other two Operation Rainfall games, The Last Story, and Pandora's Tower both also receive representation in trophy form. * Monolith Soft, the developer of Xenoblade Chronicles, also worked on the previous Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * There is an error concerning Shulk in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS; Shulk is placed between the clones (Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, and Lucina) and the third party characters (Pac-Man, Mega Man, and Sonic The Hedgehog) on the roster. As Shulk is a first-party Nintendo character due to Nintendo's acquisition of Monolith Soft, Shulk should have been placed before the clones. This was noticed and corrected in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, where Shulk is placed before the clones in the roster. * It is interesting to note that one of the games' developers, Bandai Namco, were the original owners of Monolith Soft, before selling the company to Nintendo back in 2007. * As with most characters who appear as trophies, all trophies based on Xenoblade Chronicles characters who do not physically appear in either Super Smash Bros. ''games retain their in-game model appearance from ''Xenoblade Chronicles, as opposed to gaining graphically-enhanced models like Shulk, Riki, Dunban and Metal Face. External Links * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' on Smashpedia * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' series on Wikipedia * ''Super Smash Bros'' series on Wikipedia References es:Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U